Animal Instincts
by A. Elavira Belini
Summary: Voldemort finally got what he wanted sadly it doesn't bode well for Harry. *Written by Andrew Q. Published by Elvira B.*


*A friend of mine who I am writing another fanfiction with in my group has asked me to publish it for him on my account for a bit. Don't know why. But I read through it and hope it's okay to read. I am not to perfect on gramar. But enjoy!*

The softness of layer that Harry woke up on was confusing, not at all his bed at the Dursley's it was so warm and comfortable. He never wanted to leave. He only felt this at Hogwarts, up in the tower. As his mind gather consciousness he sensed it was a magical home he was in. It wasn't Hogwarts but it felt as old as the ancient school. He tried to come up with how he got here but nothing came to mind, he was reading under his blanket and now he is here. But where is here?

"So you are awake," murmured a softly compelling voice of a person that obviously knew him since there was a familiarity in the tone. He turned around and was confronted with a heartbreaking magnetic dark hair man with eyes that were bearing down into his very soul.

Harry sat up on the bed, the room was fairly large, decorated in greens. Harry did find himself enjoying the way the colors seem to lighten him. He looked back at the man knowing he should recognize him, Harry shook his head. He knew that he should recognize the man but can't place him. Nothing seemed to make sense right now.

Voldemort smiled see Harry was confused, something he made sure would happen first hand. Before the rest of his plan fell into place. A Cunfundus does wonders trying to keep a very sprited person at bay. "You have just woken it is alright if you are confused."

Harry nodded, it made sense to him. Harry looked back at him and his red eyes "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Voldemort smiled knowing it worked, step one complete. "My name is Tom, you have been in a serious accident and I took you in."

Harry's brow flared it didn't make sense he was... Harry thought long and hard but now nothing came up. Harry was his name but their was nothing after that. At first it was alarming but as he heard Tom talk he calmed down. This was the one who helped him.

"...As I was saying this is your room and a balcony but that is all you may have as of right now. You will be taking your medicine along with your food which I will join you for all of your meals. The books are also free for you." The man finished as Harry nodded taking in the rest of the room. "If you do need to talk to me or need my help just knock on that door it is my study which I work during the day."

"Um where am I?"

"At my manor," Voldemort answered "I am glad to see you are doing better. I will be back with your meal. Again make your self at home." With that he watched the man leave the room.

Slowly Harry got out of the bed, a bit reluctantly but did, he walked through books upon books. He wondered if he was a reader.

Voldemort hid the smirk as he sat in his throne waiting for the meeting to commence. He was just informing his top command of his plans and he will be continued to hidden from the world. "Ah Severus, Lucius" they both walked in with my lord and stood before him "I have a plan as your both are aware with the knowledge of the boy. He is secured in his chambers and awaits for the first potion. I am informing you that I am to be hidden from the world until then. Severus tell the old man that Harry will be staying with me indefinitely."

"My Lord, it is done" Severus acknowledged.

"Lucius you are to keep tabs of the papers, and Fudge. Keep me informed. Harry Potter also from this day is gone. The boy would need the potions Severus so you would need them ready."

"My Lord what is it with the boy you wish to have?"

"I killed the Potters, that night not Neville's. Dumbledore got it mixed up Harry Potter is my Horcrux, the true boy who lived. Not the Longbottom boy. That is why I made sure to have his name in the cup not Neville. I will have the boy as my custody, Potter has barley any funds left from Dumbledore's run of things and Neville is not powerfully strong as much as Harry. He will make a fine familiar for the coming war."

Voldemort finished with them nodding not truly understanding, only Severus understood that he lost Harry the child he was meant to protect. If only Dumbledore didn't send Harry off to the muggle world.

"I will get those potions for you my Lord it will take at least and hour to make," Severus stated.

Voldemort nodded "see to it." With a wave of his hand the two were dismissed. Voldemort then took to the kitchen for the meals he asked for. He walked up to the room opening it silently after making sure the bottles are in order for him to take. Walking it he found the teen lounging on the sofa by the fireplace read a muggle book. "I brought you some dinner and your medicine."

The teen looked up from the book eyeing the food, he most certainly hungry. He would be after a potion induced coma for the past few months, though Harry didn't know that. Voldemort set the food down on the table as Harry set his book on the stand by his bed. They both sat down as Harry dug into the food. Voldemort decided to keep it to small talk and asked him about the book and pains or questions the boy might have since he is filled up on Cunfundus Potion.

Once dinner came around to an end Harry was ordered to take the potions one a small Cunfundus and the other Iuvenis venenum cattus the one to turn him into a cat. Voldemort found it while still being a shard. It was ingenious really, a potion that slowly shifts whom ever drinks it into a cat of some kind, it depends on the power the victim has. He watched as Harry took both without even thinking, trusting in a man he shouldn't.

With Voldemort's help he got the boy back into his bed since the potions make him drowsy. He smiled down at the young teen as he fell into a deep sleep. Now he had to wait a week to administer his other one.

The next morning Harry woke up to the door closing, he didn't want to get up. He felt very calm and content not to get up. His movements were slow but he sat up to see Tom setting up the table for breakfast. "Mornin" He yawned getting a small smirk from Tom.

"I see you slept well." He said sitting down watching Harry slowly padded over. His hair forever tousled and his silk shirt and pants rinckled. "Are you feeling alright?"

The teen nodded "Ya just a bit sluggish this morning."

"I see, that is to be expected with your medicine you have to take." Voldemort answered as they began their breakfast. It was the same as last night filled with small talk and questions about the day and Voldemort specifically said to relax for the next few days. Voldemort planed out what potions to use through out the day since he wanted Harry to take two every time just to not question him. He then noticed how they boy was shivering slightly but didn't noticed. He had Harry take the potions this time the Cunfundus and a light version of the love potion. Voldemort wanted the boy to be his only and loyalty is the up most importance.

Tom left Harry and he made his way to the fire place with his book and read. He found throughout the day he liked to be by the sun and fire, it felt warm to him. He was also kinda glad that he couldn't remember some stuff or focus on it enough to understand anything. Harry was liking the though of not thinking even though it did put him on edge. He finished reading his book around noon and was looking for another one as he heard the door close, Tom was back.

This time after he took his potions which didn't taste good at all, Harry asked for Tom to stay a bit. After some coaxing he had tom teaching him how to play chess. Soon though Tom left Harry to his new book about a magical island and faeries.

As Harry found the warmth of the sun disappear he sat them by the fire on the floor. Every hour past and he found himself cold. Harry soon fell into a pattern with Tom coming every day three times a day with food. Which Harry was pleased about.

Voldemort added the bottles for his second week which means the weekly potion. He was pleased with how the week went, Harry slowly became more calm throughout the week. He also noticed his linking to company and heat. The boy loved the heat, he was constantly shivering as if it was freezing cold in he room. During the week he was giving the teen the same Cunfundus potion and a mixture of Fatiguing, and Love potion all small doses. He walked in, with dinner to find the boy bundled up by the fireplace reading another book. Voldemort set the table and called the teen over to him.

"I am so cold" Harry said answering to Tom's question "Its like the sun and fire are the only things keeping my warm. To me its strange that I love it so much." Harry added eating his dinner which was chicken tonight.

Tom then asked and kept small talk going till the end when Harry took the two potions not noticing the different. Tom then helped Harry into his bed for the night the second dose now taking affect.

By the next morning Harry woke up and he felt a bit more better still not truly understanding what he is sick with. He sat down at the table rapped in his blanket trying to keep warm. Breakfast was over before Harry could realize and was surprised at how he kept wondering off. He was reading and day by day for the next week found him self starring at something that was moving. The dancing fire or the shadows. He mentioned it to Tom but he only shrugged it off saying it was the effects of his medicine and nothing was to be worried about. He also through out the week enjoyed the fish and chicken meals more and more getting a craving for it as he eat it.

"Hey Tom could you have more fish and chicken on the meal. I don't know why but my craving won't die for them." Harry asked as Tom left at the end of the week from lunch.

"Yes I can add it to your meal plan any other cravings."

"Water I am thirsty, anything with meat please."

"I can do that and a pitcher of water will be sent up tomorrow morning. See you for dinner."

Harry nodded going back to reading his book and then staring at the fire which is how Voldemort found the teen when he came in for dinner. Ready for the third week to commence.

Which Harry found all the more confusing, every day he found it increasingly hard to find something to do. He was bored constantly. And the sun. He found comfort in the sun more and found him self waking when the sun shifted.

Voldemort noticed the change and how the boy was getting concerned with everything happening to him and so he made the Cunfundus potion a higher dosage. The daily potions helped Harry stay calm and Voldemort in control. He was laughing to himself at how things are playing out, Harry Potter the Gryffindor courage impulse action and very strong in magic not at his pleasure and soon his familiar. Dumbledore must have been confused when Neville didn't get picked but Harry did as the fourth candidate and then to be gone with a dead student left. Voldemort even left a note to the professor, _I have what I need and you get the body. Good Luck old man. Choices has Consequence. Lord Voldemort. _

"Alright your Potions for the day," Tom said to Harry as he took them and gulped the down, as the last one he drank Harry became helpless. So Tom helped him into bed. As the fourth week came up.

This week Voldemort left yarn and different things a cat would most likely need to keep busy since he saw Harry just staring more than reading now. And to his joy he walked in to see Harry playing around with some colorful yarn. "Lunch is served" he announced getting Harry's attention. As Harry walked over Voldemort saw the teen blushing a light pink. "I see you liked the yarn."

"I do indeed I just don't understand why I do. I feel I shouldn't but that I should."

"Oh don't worry about it, as long as your happy." Tom said as they eat lunch. After the daily potions Tom joined Harry on the couch and he wanted to try something. He grabbed some yarn listening to Harry some and took the yarn to his vision. He saw the teen stop mid sentence to watched to yarn, with bright green eyes never wavering from the ball moving back and forth. Soon the teen started to hit it, trying to grab it. This went on for a while, Harry never getting the yarn until the very end.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Tom asked.

"Um I don't know" He answered slowly hands busy with the ball of yarn.

It was also the same time Voldemort decided it was time to refer him as he was showing instincts of a kitten. "Well I hope you have a good rest of your day Kitten." He said standing up, he smiled a bit when he saw the acceptance in Harry's eyes.

For the rest of the week Harry found himself liking being called kitten he didn't mind it at all. He felt like he was a kitten his entire life. And deserved that name. He also enjoyed the yarn way to much getting tangled with it and having Tom to help him get out to eat. Which was always some form of meat, Harry greatly enjoyed it all. He even looked forward to see Tom and have the attention.

Voldemort grabbed the tray of food for the start of the fifth week and openly laughed as he found Harry tangled up again with yarn. "You seem to have too much fun kitten."

"Well it just happens, help please." Harry stated with a plea at the end, Tom came over and took the yarn back winding it back up again.

"Kitten, your dinner." Tom said seeing the teens eyes shine as it was tuna for him. Voldemort left that night with Harry fast asleep. Ready to see what the next week would bring.

The book told of how the fifth week the changes were to start, but Voldemort didn't expect to see what he saw when he walked in monday for lunch. Harry was curled up by the fire without a shirt. Soon to follow was socks, and pants. Harry was worried it might be to wired but he found he started to have a hating for clothing. By the end of the week he couldn't keep anything on. Tom did say it was his home he could do what he wanted, Tom even appraised Harry for it. Embracing himself.

Though by dinner of the end of the week Harry felt so naked he couldn't believe himself. But he couldn't do anything about it as he noticed his clothing was all gone one morning. He did though like the feeling the sun gave him when he curled up under it.

Voldemort gathered the food he has for Harry since the sixth week was important to the bond. At first he was shocked at how much trust Harry had to just walk around naked even if it was his room. He shook himself out of it knowing it was part of the transformation. Slowly losing his humanity.

The sixth week came and Harry found himself wanting affection the soft touch from Tom when he came. At first he tensed under his touch but found it enjoyable. So much so he curled up next to him on the couch at lunch time. In one hand Tom read a book an the other softly stroking Harry's bare skin. The tingles of pleasure filled Harry with every stroke or touch. He also notice his eyes sight was getting better not so much a blur now without his glasses. If he even focused Harry could hear Tom coming out in the hall or even smell what food he may bring him. Though Harry found he wasn't to happy with a bath or shower. He did liked the bath more and how Tom seemed to help with scrubbing his back and hair. Which Harry greatly appreciated the help.

With the seventh week approaching Voldemort gathered the gift he had prepared just for Harry knowing he would like it. Harry saw his Tom walk into the room, he stood heading to the table, as he sat down he saw a box in hands. "For me?"

"Of Course Kitten, I feel you might need it."

Harry opened the box and saw it was a necklace of emerald green and snakes, soft to the touch. Without even blinking Tom took it out. There was a strange feeling around his neck, the warmth of his hands. He felt it close, His head leaning forwards to allow it. Such a simple thing, such a deep meaning.

A collar.

Harry looked up a bit confused "Kitten don't you enjoy your gift?" There was that word his Tom said to him making Harry blush he was a kitten and he did like the collar made him less naked.

"Yes Tom thank you. I love it."

"I knew you would kitten I made it just for you." Harry nodded enjoying his food of chicken for dinner. He dutifully took his potions just like all the time before. He had Tom take him over to his bed tucking him in sucking in all the attention.

Voldemort looked down at the teen, the green collar around his neck. It was infused with some spells to keep Harry the Gryffindor intact since it was all reversible. He didn't want Harry to become fully an animal. The collar also had it where he could always hear Harry's thoughts to know what he is thinking at times for when speech fails him. Which is going to be sometime soon.

The week started not so great for Voldemort. Harry started to fight him to sit on the couch or even going to bed. By morning Harry was in a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor. He even had trouble picking up silverware or any useful human things. By the middle of the week Voldemort notice Harry's speech patterns shorten to simple answers and some times it took Harry a while to even get an answer out.

For Harry he was freaking out. He didn't like the bed or the couch and found it very uncomfortable on a chair. What worried him was the he found his speech turns into moans and growling. His Tom just always reminded him he was a cat and it was fine.

By the end of the seventh week Harry couldn't talk at all he found any form of speech taxing and hard work. Yet his Tom always seemed to know what he is saying. Using anything mundane was also hard for Harry he couldn't put enough effort in picking things up his fingers were stiff and any movement of them took effort.

That is when Harry found himself being picked up and placed on his Tom's lap and fed by him. Which Harry discovered he preferred it this way.

That night Harry fell asleep in the warmth his Tom gave as he read. Harry was happy with the turn of events. Which Harry thought about for the next week. He didn't really have to think his Tom did it for him when he eat, bath, and even bedtime.

"Kitten your so beautiful," his Tom praised one-day at lunch while he was petting Harry. Voldemort found Harry liked the feeling when he ruffled and played withl his hair.

The eighth week was interesting for Voldemort. Harry on the other hand was enjoying everything there was nothing he need worry about just make sure his Tom was happy. "Kitten come."

A command Voldemort found it enduring to see Harry come to him. The eighth week Voldemort discovered Harry responds to small commands of a cat. He even found Harry sleeping more through the day with the sun and loved it when Voldemort read to Harry even though he didn't understand what is being said.

To Harry the days all meld into one, he was calmly laying somewhere preferably in the sun listening for his Tom came with food.

At the end of the week Voldemort noticed his ears start to point and knew that the transformation was about done. Just one more week. Harry no longer needed to talk or do anything and soon found crawling on all fours comfortable. He didn't understand how his Tom walked on just two legs.

Eating was something they both had to learn as the second to last dose was drank. The effects were instant. Harry could no longer walk on two legs, talk, or eat like a human.

Voldemort took pleasure in knowing how Harry turned dependent on him and how he melted with his touch.

As the ninth week slowly passed Harry slowly became weaker and weaker. Voldemort was worried at first but after consulting the book it was normal. The ninth week is a tough one for the victim. The body its self starts to shift to what the mind thinks. So the ears grew to the top of his head, his mouth lengthened forming the muzzle with teeth to follow. His spine all snapped into place with a tail to grow out. His skin slowly turned black covered with fir to match his head. Voldemort took vigil to watch the change. His hand and feet made way to paws. By the end he was a beautiful English Leopard one who hasn't been seen in ages let alone mentioned in the magical community.

Voldemort now had a familiar with one of the dead least feline in the magical community. In the morning of the tenth week he left a bowl of food put and water out with a kitty litter for Harry.

As he left he made sure the last dose is in his food and went out to go pick a name for the new cat.

Harry woke up sometime after his Tom left for his work. He didn't quit like the idea of his Tom being without him. But Harry still wasn't feeling good and so he slept eating when he woke and then slept waiting for his Tom to come back.

"Kitten, I have food." Tom announced making Harry get up, Harry sat for a bit watching and realized he was Kitten not Harry. Harry didn't fit him in this form.

Voldemort looked over seeing the cat now, the lightning bolt was still there just in white. His bright green eyes stared back at Voldemort, he was waiting. "Come kitten." Voldemort watched as the cat slinked over to him rubbing his head on his legs. Voldemort bent down petting the cat getting a purr of pleasure from his animal now.

He set down a bowl in front of him watching as his cat started to eat. Nothing could beet this, after nine long weeks Harry Potter is out of the way and the war is all but won. Now he just needed a name.

The Kitten curled up next to his Tom happy and content, while voices filled the room. The Kitten started to doze off while he was reading. Voldemort looked at the page and then to his leopard. The green collar Still a dazzling green same as his eyes which were now slits. Just one week left and the two could get the world. While he was sitting their with the purring leopard he was glad for the weeks he spent with Kitten made him rethink the whole thing. He even brought out his old notebook from before the whole Horcrux business.

It would be different this time around. He vowed, he saw then as he looked back to the book in hand. Heri the night sky. It was like his name but not. It is a perfect name.

The next week was fast for Heri he loved his name it fit him and he learned to help his Tom with what ever he can. Knowing his Tom would know what he is thinking. Over the tenth week his Tom taught him how to use his gifts as well as follow a command he was asked to do. It was a busy week but one his Tom spent every day with. Heri even got use to sleeping on a bed even though he didn't like that thought at first. But found it warm and comfortable to be by his Tom.

His Tom even was nice and considerate letting Heri go and play, he built up his strength. For what felt like forever, which Heri couldn't understand, he now felt happy with his life. He was a cat, a leopard, and was taken care of by a two legger his Tom. Nothing was wrong he was always like this and it was meant to be.

Following the ten weeks Voldemort reigned supreme, he won the war now that his Horcrux was safe. After the last week of training Voldemort brought his leopard out to the world and side by side they took charge. Many things were changed an orphanage for muggleborns when they learn of their powers, schools for young children, everyone getting a job no matter what blood they have just quolification. No Magic bands, magic is magic there is no difference. Even their own religions and practices were back. The people were at peace.

The rebels as what they were called, some were exiled, some were killed and some fled. One Neville Longbottom was sent to another country were he had to live the hard way of life, it was sad but he made his grave since he listened to Dumbledore. The Light Lord, Dumbledore fled the moment he learned of his mistakes, but with the new treaty between all magical countries, he is now in hiding. He was a good headmaster and Voldemort wanted to offer it still to him but once he found out he fled leaving everything unprotected he had to take action. The rest of the rebels were brought to attention and solved it for themselves, they joined the new world.

Voldemort, finally got what he wanted though not truly as he pictured it but it worked out in the end. The two world were separated now fully. He even had his green eye leopard by his side who proved to be powerful, scaring many into order. It was then with the war won, Voldemort made sure Harry Potter never came back. He was gone and sadly forgotten because of one mistake long ago. Now Heri stood with a proud life and it will always be this way.

*Written by Andrew Q. Published by Elvira B.


End file.
